


Silence

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: Written for the prompts: "Can I kiss you?" and "Stay over."





	Silence

They were sitting next to each other, silently looking out over the dark water. Mercutio kept moving about restlessly, the adrenaline obviously still coursing through his veins; once Tybalt softly placed a hand over his bruised knuckles, however, he stilled and became almost peaceful. Tybalt didn’t remove his hand, and Mercutio didn’t pull away. The silence wrapped around them was comfortable, and it was a jarring feeling when Mercutio spoke, even softly as he did.

“Can I kiss you?”

Tybalt turned his head, but Mercutio was still looking at the water. It was still a mystery what exactly had happened earlier that evening, but deep in his soul Tybalt could feel that something had changed in them both. Instead of recoiling like he would have done a day earlier he thought, and then lightly squeezed Mercutio’s hand. “Yes.”

Mercutio faced him, wearing a small smile that pulled Tybalt’s gaze by the sheer strangeness—he had never seen such a soft smile on Mercutio’s face—and Tybalt kept staring until suddenly their faces were too close and he couldn’t see Mercutio’s mouth any longer, and then Mercutio’s lips touched his and Tybalt closed his eyes. Mercutio’s hand slightly squeezed his and then the other wrapped around his neck, becoming a comforting warmth there. Tybalt breathed out through his nose and leaned a little closer to Mercutio, pressing their lips together a little tighter.

It was a chaste kiss, their lips closed, but Tybalt forgot about any other kiss he had had. The only thing in his head was Mercutio’s lips, soft but with rough edges, and the perfume he was wearing, mixed with his own unique smell, made Tybalt light-headed. He breathed it in and wondered how he had ever managed to live without ever experiencing being this close to Mercutio.

Without moving either of his hands Mercutio pulled back, and Tybalt opened his eyes just in time to see him wet his lips. The action caught his eyes, and he wanted to lean forward and chase that tongue, taste it and the inside of Mercutio’s mouth. He wanted, the whole of him wanted so badly, and so he acted. Mercutio was the one who closed his eyes this time, opening his mouth to Tybalt with a moan.

It was hot, the warmth spreading through Tybalt like a fire, and he wanted to keep on kissing Mercutio for the rest of eternity. His body knew it was impossible, however, and his mind was soon forced to realize the impossibility as well as his lungs emptied of air. Still, even as they separated again he focused in the hand on his neck, the hand beneath his, the legs pressed against his. Neither spoke as they regained their breaths, the comforting silence settling over them again. His body was aching, but Tybalt had forgotten everything but the feeling of connection with the man next to him. All he wanted was to remain right where he was.

Finally, after what seemed like hours but was probably just minutes, Mercutio stood up. He never let go of Tybalt’s hand, and even though it made the action of standing up a bit harder Tybalt didn’t let go either. Slowly, without saying a word, they started walking. Tybalt felt his lips turn as Mercutio threaded together their fingers, a more comfortable and somehow also more intimate arrangement than before. They met no people, but Tybalt doubted he would have cared even if they had.

Tybalt was disappointed when they stopped and he discovered they were outside of his place. He didn’t want the closeness to disappear, didn’t want to let go of Mercutio’s hand, didn’t want to walk alone through the door. If he did, he thought, they would surely return to what they has been before. He didn’t want that.

“Stay over?” he asked, focusing his eyes on the door that seemed to mock him. Did he truly dare to do this? Was he in his right mind? Did he actually believe he could continue just like that?

His heart was beating harder in his chest as he waited for some sort of response from Mercutio, but he didn’t dare turn. It felt like he would destroy it all, the spell that had been cast over them. The only thing grounding him and keeping him calm was the hand still safely holding on to his.

“Yes,” he heard, and finally allowed himself to look at Mercutio. Mercutio who was, yet again, wearing the soft and strangely open smile. As Tybalt looked the smile widened, and Tybalt wanted to trace the dimples in Mercutio’s cheeks, wanted to press his fingers into them, wanted to kiss them.

He smiled back and walked towards the door, never letting go of Mercutio’s hand.


End file.
